Dauntless Love & Ink
by keg2015
Summary: AU of Divergent. Tris and Tobias in Dauntless, in a world where the Factions are at peace. What will happen to them in a world where factions come before blood and challenges meet the couple around every corner? Jeanine doesn't exist, Attack on Abnegation & War has never happened, No outside world exists.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Divergent. I have no claims over anything and all rights go to Veronica Roth and her publishers.

* * *

Tris's Point of View

Settling into life at Dauntless is much more difficult than I thought it would be. Being ranked first in our last stage of initiation gave me unlimited options of careers and living spaces. It took me a very long time to decide what to do with my life. I toyed with the idea of being a Dauntless Leader, but then I remembered the look on my father's face during the Choosing Ceremony. The thought of seeing that look every time the Faction leader's meet made my stomach drop and that option went out the window.

Becoming a professional fighter wasn't high on my list, and though being a tattoo artist sounded appealing I knew I lacked the artistic ability. Countless hours were spent in Tobias's arms listening to him as he tried so hard to persuade me into joining City Security with him. For a while he had me convinced it was the right path, but it's incredibly hard for me to form coherent thoughts while Tobias has his hands on me in any way.

I found my clarity one night at dinner when Malcolm, a friendly man who works in City Security came to sit across from Tobias and myself. I think they were talking about something that happened during that day, but all I heard were codes and sequences that made absolutely no sense to me but appeared to have great meaning to the pair of them. Later that night after Tobias and I made our way back to his apartment to enjoy our dessert in peace, I told him the truth.

"Tobias, I barely know how to turn on a computer!" I said exasperated.

He smirked in that way that drives me crazy.

"It'll take some time, but you'll learn. I had no idea what I was doing either, but I figured it out."

I jumped up from his bed and didn't stop walking until I was right in front of him, pointing at his chest.

"You said yourself that you're unexpectedly good with computers ... I don't want a job where I have no idea what I'm doing."

He gripped my shoulder's tenderly pulling me toward him, stroking his thumbs across the two tattoos representing both of our pasts and our home now. His thick, dark eyebrows had a crease between them and his lower lip jutted out slightly farther than usual.

I stroked the side of his face with the tips of my fingers and the touch seemed to snap him out of his thoughts. He gripped my chin with deft, strong fingers and tilted my head for a slow kiss. He tasted like Dauntless's famous chocolate cake and something else that was entirely Tobias - indescribable.

He pulled away only to rest his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I want you with me, but I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide, I'll back you all the way."

We kissed then and Tobias accepted that City Security was out.

Three weeks after my initiation was complete, I still hadn't chosen a profession, and I felt more pressure than ever. Eric cornered me on my way to breakfast one day to confront me about it.

"Everyone else in your initiate class has chosen a job already. You're the last one, I can't house you with an undeclared profession and I'm running out of patience." he said pulling on his lip rings.

"I've had a lot on my mind is all." I said with a wave of my hand. I could see Uriah and Marlene sitting down at our regular table, looking around - presumably for me.

"A lot on your mind, huh?" Eric laughed before leaning in close. "Maybe it's all those late nights with Four. You know ... I was very surprised indeed to see you, a _Stiff_, sneaking out of his room in the middle of the night."

Eric leaned in impossibly closer and grabbed my arm.

"You should be more careful, Tris. I'm not the only one who see's you running around the compound, and I'd hate to think of what new nicknames your fellow initiates can come up with. Maybe we should ask Peter, hmm?"

My hands clenched into fists and I stood up straight, ripping my arm away from his grasp.

"Go screw yourself Eric." I said and he threw his head back in a roaring laugh.

I was already walking away when he yelled at me to make my decision by the end of the week. I spent the rest of the day fuming, roaming around the compound. I left a note in Tobias's apartment to meet me at The Chasm. He showed up around eight and seeing him somehow cleared my head of all confusion. He sat behind me on the large rock and spread his legs on either side of me, pulling me close and put his face in my hair. His arms wrapped around me, one after the other. His right hand traced the tattoos on my collar-bone and his left stroked my side.

"I have to make my decision by the end of this week." I said as I tilted my head back toward his shoulder.

"Says who?" he asked right next to my ear, tickling me.

"Eric," I replied and instantly felt him tense. I lowered my head to his forearm and kissed him there. "He was right though for possibly the first time ever. I've taken long enough, it's time I chose."

Tobias didn't say anything to this, but I knew he agreed. Spending all day alone with my thoughts made me realize something. Choosing a job would secure my place, my life among the Dauntless - which is what I always wanted, but that also meant severing all ties with Abnegation and my old family. I didn't miss Abnegation and their stifling ways, but I missed my family.

"What do you think I should do?" I asked Tobias.

He was quiet for several moments.

"I think ... you should train the initiates. You're compassionate, reliable, and smart. I think you have skills that could go a long way in teaching." he answers.

"But Christina is already training the initiates.."

"No, Christina decided to train the Dauntless born initiates, they still need a trainer for the transfers. That'd be perfect for you." he said as he pulled my hair back from my face to stroke my neck.

"I think I'd like helping them, the way you helped me."

"You better not unless you want several dead initiates!" he almost yelled.

I laughed loudly as grip tightened around me.

"No not like that!" I laughed "I just meant it was nice to have someone on my side when I was so out of my element. Besides, I don't think any of them would have the balls to mess with Fearless Four."

He laughed and so did I.

"So what will I do once initiation is over? You have to have a second job, right?" I ask.

He nods.

"The Weapons Supervisor position is open. They oversee the manufacturing of all the weapons for the compound, and they help train people how to use the new inventions. What do you think about that?"

I ran the thought through my head and remembered each time I've held the heavy, grounding weight of a gun in my hand, or felt the smooth surface of a knife fly through my fingers - I've felt this sense of power .. this rush of adrenaline that is more addictive than anything.

"I think it's perfect and I think you're a genious." I reply.

I turned in his lap so that we were face to face.

"I love you." he whispers as his nose bumps against mine.

"I love you too."

With the roar of the river only a few feet below us and the mist spraying over our feet, we kissed and we planned.

* * *

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**I love the Divergent trilogy so much and I just wanted to write a fanfic about it. I am perfectly aware that I will never be able to write a perfect Tris or a perfect Tobias - but I just wanted to try it.**_

_** I don't know if this story will go on, because I want to see the reaction to it. If you loved it or think I butchered it - please let me know and I will make my decision of continuing or not based on that. **_

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN A REVIEW!**_

_**xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tris's Point of View

The box is heavy in my arms and the edges sting the sensitive skin of my inner arms, but that's okay. There haven't been many boxes making their way into my new apartment, but thankfully this is the last of the few. Out of all the living spaces, the apartments are the most popular seeing as most of the Dauntless population live here. Sometimes I miss Uriah, Lynn and Marlene who chose to live in the large Glass Building above the Pit where most of the higher up members and leaders live. I was expected to live there, but having an apartment only two away from Tobias's was too great of an offer to pass up.

Every time I run into Uriah he has new story to tell about them terrorizing Peter, which always makes me laugh. I'm thrilled that I don't have to see Peter much anymore, but his newfound closeness with Eric and Max reduces my stomach to knots. Every Dauntless member has their own schedule, but the times when we all gather for meals, I see the three of them basically inseparable. It was a couple of weeks ago when I told Tobias about it.

"Why are they always together? What could they _all_ have in common?" I asked him. He dropped a large stack of work papers on his coffee table and beckoned me closer with a curl of his finger. I crossed the room until I was sitting on his lap on the couch, facing him.

"Besides that they're all psychopaths? Not much."

I had to smile at that and he smiled back.

"I know what you mean though, I've noticed it too. You have to be really high up on the food chain to spend _that much _time with Faction leaders and Peter isn't. Not to mention that Max is antisocial and Eric is an asshole, so they're not easy to make friends with. I don't get it." he said and his eyes tightened in the corners, forming his thoughtful face.

He pulled me down so I was laying flat against him. We kissed deeply and didn't come back up for air until it was necessary.

"I'll look into it, promise." he said. With one hand, Tobias traced the side of my face and with the other - he drew small circles on my hipbone where my shirt had ridden up and my pants had ridden down.

I smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

I place the box on the island in the small kitchen of my apartment. I open the box and find that the source of heaviness was wall hangings and artwork, along with a note from Christina.

_To spice up your new apartment. At least put some of it up. _

_Love you Stiff, _

_-C_

I sort through the frames and find most of the pages colored with spray paint, different words like Dauntless, Fight, and Family painted so intricately they're like mazes you have to go through to even read the word. A larger painting is one of a silhouette of our city. The buildings are all painted black, but they are illuminated by brilliant, white stars hanging gracefully in a sky of midnight blue. It reminds me of the night we played paintball, and I feel myself smile at the memory. The very last painting is at the bottom of the box. The thick canvas is painted simply with wings; huge, black, feathery wings that span out like they're in flight. Each of the feathers has their own distinct detail, making the painting mesmerizing.

At the very bottom right of the painting, is Tori's name. I'm marveling at her artistic ability when I hear a knock on my door. Tobias peaks his head through the door and I wave him in. He closes the door behind him comes to stand behind me, looking at the painting in my hands over my shoulder.

"What's up with all the art?" he asks.

"From Christina," I reply. "she thought I needed something to break up all the space. The city one is beautiful but I think this is my favorite."

I point to the wings and he nods.

"Beautiful," he says and he traces his thumb over Tori's signature. "I didn't know she painted."

"Me neither, I should probably tell her thanks for this."

"You can come with me if you want." he says as he wraps an arm around my waist. I feel his chest against my shoulder blades, generating warmth through my tank top.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking over my shoulder and he shrugs his shoulder.

"I'm going to the tattoo parlor, and I'm guessing she'll be there."

I set the painting down on the island turn so that we're facing each other. I loop my arms around his neck and he rubs his large hands up and down my back in smooth strokes.

"You're getting a new tattoo?" I ask with a raised eyebrow. He nods and kisses me quickly.

"Wanna come?" He asks and I nod rapidly.

"Lets go then."

He takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine.

* * *

"Four!" Bud shouts, though it comes out a little garbled because of the cigarette in his mouth. He takes a paper towel and wipes away the excess ink from the arm of a man he's tattooing. "What've you been up to man?"

"Not much." Tobias replies, still holding my hand. From the beginning I've noticed that Tobias quickly changes to a different person when he's around everyone else. Only I know the side of him that is passionate, animated, and funny. Even the Dauntless members who have been around him the longest, don't know the real him. They know Four, I know Tobias and that makes me feel special.

"You needing some new ink?" Bud asks. "Or is it you craving the needle, First Jumper?"

"Me." Tobias says shortly and Bud laughs, causing ashes to fall from his cigarette.

"Well, I've got my hands full with this one." Bud says as he motions to the man. I can see a sketch of a huge, intimidating snake, winding up the full length of his arm. Not even a quarter of it is filled in with ink. "But, Tori can help you out."

"Tori!" he yells.

"What?!" She yells in return as she emerges from the backroom. Several small containers and large sheets of plastic wrap, fill her arms and she almost drops them when she see's us.

"Oh! Hey guys, what's up?"

"Do you think you'd have time for a tattoo?" Tobias asks and Tori's face lights up in surprise.

"Sure!" Tori replies and she motions toward one of the large, reclining chairs. Tobias smiles at me quickly before he strips off his shirt. As he walks toward the chair, I wonder where exactly he's going to put another tattoo. His back is completely covered in ink and only the left side of his chest remains unmarked. I know he would never tattoo his arms, Tobias isn't like that. He doesn't want his tattoos to be shown off or admired. The permanent marks on his skin are for him and him only.

"Where were you thinking?" Tori asks as she snaps on a new pair of black latex gloves. Tobias traces a long finger along the underside of his left pec. Where he marks is so far over, it's almost his ribcage, but not quite. Tori nods as she pulls out the gun and wraps it with plastic.

"Alright Four," Tori begins as she sits on a stool with wheels, scooting until she's directly against his left side. The gun in her hand. "do you know what you want?"

He motions for her to come closer and when she does, he whispers so quietly I don't have a chance in hell of hearing what he's saying. Why would he invite me to come with him but not want me to know what tattoo he is getting?

"Well, okay then." Tori says simply and she reaches the gun into a small pot of black ink. "Here we go."

The vibrating sound of the tattoo gun resonates in my ears and I see her touch the needle to Tobias's skin. He doesn't even flinch. The curiosity overwhelms me and I try to be as inconspicuous as possible as I slowly walk toward the back of his chair. That small movement is enough to alert Tobias.

"Don't even think about it, Tris." he says. "Go look at the wall or something."

Tori laughs, but doesn't look up from her work. "He's right, girl. This wont take long at all."

I sigh loudly and hope he can tell he's pissing me off. I do walk to the wall and notice they've added more pieces since the last time I've been in here. Images of eight legged insects with red stripes down their backs, and tribal looking animals made up of different shapes have replaced some of the images I remember from my first visit.

The most striking image of all is the head of a lion. The picture itself is huge, but the detail added to every part of the animal is so amazing, I feel myself craving to see it on my skin. I can see the short hairs of his muzzle, the glossiness of his eyes, and the thin precise lines of his whiskers. His mane is just as beautiful, thick and full, with feathers infused into the hair. _Feathers. _

"Oh Tori!" I gasp as I remember. Her eyes flash up to me, but only for a moment before returning to Tobias's torso. "That painting, the one of the black wings - Christina gave it to me. It's fantastic, really amazing. I just wanted to say thanks."

"Oh yeah," Tori smiles, "I remember that one. I really didn't know where I was going with it until it was finished. After I sat back and looked at it for a while, it reminded me of you. Couldn't tell you why .. it just did."

I smile at her. Maybe there was some deeper subconscious meaning, but I like that she would associate me with something so beautiful.

After a few minutes of scanning the wall, the vibrating noise of the gun stops at once. I look over and see Tori rubbing something onto his skin.

"All set." She says and pulls off her gloves. "Do you want a covering for it?"

"No, I'm good." Tobias replies as he stands up and picks up his shirt. "Thanks Tori."

She nods to him and winks at me, before gathering her materials into her arms and disappearing into the back room.

Tobias walks toward me, holding his shirt over the new tattoo I want to see so badly. He comes to stand directly in front of me with a smirk on his face.

"You wanna see it?" he asks as he cocks his head at me.

I make my hand into a fist and rear it back. I swing quickly and hit him in the arm, the blow creates a satisfying snapping sound. The wince on his face is even more satisfying.

"You know I do, smartass." I say and he drops the shirt with a smile.

**IV & VI**

Four and Six. Permanently drawn into his skin with thick black lines, right under his pec, right above his heart. I feel my own heart in my chest.

"What do you think?" he asks. I look up to his face and see him looking slightly nervous. I reach my hand out until I touch the smooth skin of his stomach. I slide it down until I reach the button of his black pants. I reach my fingers between the fabric and his soft skin - a place I have never felt before. I look up again and see a handsome face of pure shock. I stare into his eyes as I tug as hard as I can. I keep pulling until Tobias crashes into my roughly.

His chest heaves against mine with his heavy breathing. I feel sweat beading up on his skin as I wrap my right arm around his lower back, right above his butt. My left arm constricts across his shoulder blades, I feel him tense as I run my finger down his spine. I hold him as tightly as I can and inhale the scent of his skin. A musky, strong scent with a hint of metal that pulls me in deep every time I smell it. It's the scent I crave almost daily when he and I don't get to see each other.

His arms encircle me and I feel his muscles contract as his hold on me gets tighter. It gets tighter and tighter until I feel like I'm being suffocated by him. I don't mind it, not at all. Seeing as he is so much taller than me, my head fits perfectly where his neck meets his shoulder. I love that place. I tilt my head and plant a line of kisses starting just below his ear, trailing down until I reach the juncture and I feel him shudder against me.

I don't care if anyone sees us. I don't care if anyone makes fun of us or judges us. Nothing matters. Not a thing. Except him.

I know he loves me. He's told me many times. He knows I love him as well. We are a couple and he is a man who I respect, love, and trust more than anyone else in the world. But seeing that tattoo has made me feel this new possessiveness about him. He is _mine. _ He belongs to me and no one else. It makes me feel warm and secure to know that I am _his._ I belong to him and no one else.

I tilt my head again so that my mouth is right next to his ear.

"I love it. I love you."

He turns his head quickly and kisses me so passionately, I feel the air sucked from my lungs, only to be replaced with the desire to always feel this way.

"Let's go upstairs." he says when he pulls away.

I nod quickly and lace my fingers with his.

* * *

**Wow! I've gotten so many positive reviews from you guys and I appreciate it so much. **

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but IF you guys continue to review/like this story, THEN I'll continue to write. **

**Thank you guys so much - I appreciate it!**

**xoxo**

**Tell me what you think in a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Tobias's Point of View

I feel a heaviness on my chest, that I don't recognize. It's not restraining, or constricting - it's a comforting weight. I open my eyes but the only thing I see is hair .. blonde hair.

Tris.

I move her hair back and see her face resting on my chest. Her chin just a few inches above my new tattoo, the tattoo stings like a burn from the sun every time Tris's breath brushes it. It makes me happy that she likes it - I know if anyone else were to have seen it, they would think I am just some idiot, too in love to realize that nothing lasts forever. Too in love to realize the consequences of a permanent mark of a girlfriend. I don't think they understand that Tris is more than that, she will always be forever to me just because of who she is and what she's done. No one knows what the future will bring for us, but that doesn't matter.

Tris continues to sleep peacefully. I envy her ability to do that, I don't think I've ever slept through an entire night. She sleeps in one of my tee shirts, black of course and I'm just in a pair of boxers. Tris seems to have completely gotten rid of her fear of intimacy since the night we had sex for the first time a few weeks after her initiation. I was completely in love with her before then, but seeing her bare herself so completely just made me love her even more. She is bold and fearless during the act itself, but as soon as we are done Tris immediately tries to cover herself. It makes me feel like shit that she feels like she has to hide herself from me. She's perfect, gorgeous, and sexy to me. I hope she understands that someday.

Tris sighs happily in her sleep and I smile. I barely ever get to look at her for this long without her noticing. I wrap a piece of her hair around my finger and the ends still reach the top of my thigh. I push her hair the rest of the way back so that the blonde strands fan behind her across the bed. With her hair out-of-the-way, the short sleeves of my shirt show off her pale, slender arms and the very bottom of the tattoo on her shoulder. I love her tattoos, and that she only gets them for herself.

I trace my thumb over the newly exposed skin of her face. Her soft skin and delicate features - completely opposite to the resilient, tough as nails girl beneath them. Her ears are small and the lobes red from where she had them recently pierced. The small silver studs bring out the grey in her eyes. I turn my head to kiss her softly on the temple, when my lips touch her skin she stirs and snuggles closer to me.

In the corner of my eye, I see something black on the hidden skin behind her ear. I raise my head and try to bend her ear forward as gently as possible.

**4**

A simple, small completely healed tattoo so delicate it's almost invisible. I feel a strange tightening in my chest and my breath comes out hitched. This small act, nothing more than I did, is so intimate I barely know what I'm feeling. The possessive side of me is so very pleased. She has a mark, a permanent mark of me and my ownership. I love her so fucking much.

I lean down to kiss her when I notice her beautiful eyes open and a small smile playing on her lips. I kiss her and she laughs as I pull away.

"So you like it then?" She asks me and I nod rapidly.

"When did you get this?" I question and she strokes my face with one of her hands.

"About a month ago," She replies, "not to steal your thunder or anything Tobias."

I laugh, but I am still absolutely shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm not sure if this makes sense, but .. even though it _is_ you ... I didn't get it _for _you. I got it for me. I feel like all my tattoos are reminders of some sort."

Tris sits up and strips off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but her black bra and underwear. Now I am doubly shocked, Tris never undresses first. She grasps my hand and traces it across the birds on her collarbone.

"The ravens are reminders of my family," She says then she places both my hands on her shoulders. "My past in Abnegation and my present in Dauntless."

I trace my finger over her newest tattoo on my own.

"So this is a reminder of me?" I ask.

"Somewhat," She says, nodding. "also a reminder of everything that has happened to us, everything you've done for me, everything you mean to me."

I roll us so that she is beneath me.

"And what exactly do I mean?" I ask.

"Everything," She replies simply. "you mean everything."

Ditto.

* * *

**Hi everyone, **

**I have received so many amazing reviews and I am so grateful for them all. I love reviews. A guest reviewer requested that Tris would get a tattoo and I loved that idea. I really have no idea where I'm going to go with this story so if you have any suggestions - PLEASE LET ME KNOW**

**Thanks again for all of the support. **

**xoxo**


End file.
